


Ghost (touch)

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A soulmate AU where you feel where the other person is touching their body and thinking about you - like a ghost touch.





	Ghost (touch)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty y'all. Enjoy!

“Aachiii,” Hinata sneezes, for what feels like the hundredth time today. The pollen season has really picked up and even if it’s usually manageable, today it’s torture. Her nose is red and her eye keep running and then she sneezes again.   
“I’m sorry,” she apologizes to the poor cab driver who’s had to listen to her repeated sneezing in the back of the car, as she rubs her nose with a handkerchief. It had not been this bad this morning in her hometown but here, in the capital, it’s awful. She had no idea it would be this bad. She would have to stop by a pharmacy as soon as she had deposited her bags at the hotel.   
“Aachii!” She sneezes. “Sorry.”  
The cab driver, a man her age with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, chuckles.   
“Like I said, no worries,” he shrugs, eyes on the road. Hinata looks out the window to her left, and feels the phantom touch of her soulmates caress over her left collarbone, landing on her shoulder and squeez. It’s the most common way he touches her, especially during the day. She’s wonders about it, why this gesture in particular. It’s so intimate, the way the fingers trail delicately over her skin, staring just at the hollow of her throat, caressing softly underneath the collar of her shirt, soft against her collarbone, and land on her shoulder, squeezing tightly before the weight of the hand simply stays there, reassuringly. Is he working with something that only requires the left hand, leaving the right one to do this gesture several times a day. The gesture gives her such comfort that she sometimes does it herself, when sad or upset. It never feels as good as when he does it. He usually starts if he feel her do it though, as if they sense that her thinking about him, doing his movement, is her needing his reasurense. She has the best soulmate.   
It had started early, when she was around five. Her mother had told her that if she touched her own body and though hard enough about her soulmate, they would feel it. That night, Hinata had sat in her bed, fingers laced together, palms pressing together tightly as she thought hard about her soulmate. Who they were, where they were, what their name was. Suddenly, there had been a weight in her hands, a touch that was clearly there, but not her own. It was strange, and a little ticklish. Hinata had giggled at the sensation and squeezed her hands harder together.   
They held hands a lot after that. At night, at school, when Hinata was afraid. They were always a comforting presence in her life. Sometimes there were tickles on her sides making her giggle and sometimes there were hugs and Hinata loved all of it. Her soulmate were so thoughtful.  
When she got older, around high school, some of the touches became more intense, different. She wasn't sure if she was meant to feel it the first time, the feeling fluttering in a way it hadn't before. As if her soulmate wasn’t intent on thinking about her but she crossed their mind, over and over again.   
It was caresses on thighs, moving upwards towards her sex. The sensation were more diffuse than it usually was, but arousing and so good all the same. Pleasure build and she had to reach down too, fingers sliding into the wetness of her folds to chase that feeling, panting and softly moaning as the pleasure built and built while her soulmate chased the feeling with her. As her body spasmed as pleasure peaked, she gripped her own arm hard, ground weight in the storm. Afterwards, a euphoric feeling spread though her, the solid weight of her soulmates hand over her heart.   
The touches became more after that. Soft caresses across cheeks in the morning, softly kneading on her neck muscles around lunch, fingers pressing against lips in the afternoon. They were a solid presence in her life and she really, really longed for them. Wanted them in her life in more ways than touch.   
When ordering food she wondered if they liked the same things. When planing vacations she wondered what they would want to do. When watching a movie she wondered if they would like it. Desperate to know more, she googled ‘How to talk with touch?’ and found a solution to her problem, partly.   
Morse code.   
It was strange, tapping on the back of her hand a few times a day, always the same pattern, hoping that they would pick up on the hint. ‘Morse?’   
She did it three times a day, at the same time every day, hoping they would catch what she meant. At first there were only random taping in return, nothing that could mean anything. As if her soulmate though it was some new game and tagged along. She was persistent however and one night, as she tapped her message and answer came.  
‘Y E S’   
Hinata was thrilled, overjoyed but also terrified. This would be the first thing she could say to them. How would she start, to try to explain how much she loved them and appreciated them? What could she say to phrase the feeling she felt for them and all the way they had taken care of her throughout the years. Preferably in one or two words. She looked down onto her morse code guide and slowly started tapping.  
‘H I N A T A’  
She felt it was only right, giving her name, a proper introduction. It took a while, Hinata feeling a contemplating hand scratching her chin as her soulmate was thinking. So cute. Then a tapping feeling started on her hand and she scrambled to write it down.   
‘N A R U T O’   
Hinata’s heart soared. A name! She knew her soulmates name! She smiled, beside herself with joy. Slowly, trying to get her hands to stop trembling, she tapped out her next message, slowly and carefully.   
‘T H A N K Y O U’   
They got the hang of it pretty quickly and could send of fast messages though the day. A ‘Do great’ or ‘love you’ tapped as they went about their normal schedules. They did longer conversations at night, always started by one of them taping the word: ‘T A L K ?’, giving the other a chance to tap yes or no.  
Hinata though she should ask for a phone number, or an email, or even a last name. She doesn't dare, however much she wants to. Moving their contact over to the ‘real world’ outside of ghost touches on skin feels terrifying. What if she’s not what he wants? What if she can’t measure up to his expectations? What if she’s not pretty enough? She knows it’s silly. This is someone who is supposed to be made for her. Still, she feels scared. It had been him in the end, taping out the question that lead her here.  
Another sneeze brings her back from memory lane and she sighs, wishing she could go back in time and have the foresight to take allergy medicine before stepping out of the airport. The driver chuckles again, eyeing her in the rearview mirror.  
“That bad huh?” he says as she blows her nose.   
“Yes. I wasn’t expecting so much pollen. It’s better where I’m from,” she explains. He nods, eyes back on the road.   
“Here for pleasure or business?” he asks as the cab turns.   
“Uhm, pleasure I guess? I’m meeting my soulmate.”   
“Oh wow, that a big step. You nervous?” he asks, smile in his voice. She looks at him in the rearview mirror. He’s quite handsome, strong jaw and high cheekbones.   
“Terrified,” she laughs biting her lower lip. “Have you met yours?”   
The driver shakes his head, soft smile on his lips. There's a phantom squeeze on Hinata’s shoulder.   
“No, I hope I will soon though.”   
“I hope you do too.”  
Hinata looks out the window to eye the passing city, leg bouncing from nerves. Everything is so big and bright and bold. It makes her feel small, insignificant. She considers taping something onto the back of her hand, ask something. Instead, she simply draws a heart. The hand on her shoulder squeezes again.   
They are suppose to meet tomorrow, at a park he had suggested. She had promised to wear purple, he orange, so it would be easy to find each other. She had flown in a day early to make sure she wasn’t late. It was an important meeting after all, maybe the most important one in her life. It was a good thing she had traveled so far ahead too, now she had the opportunity to get some allergy medicine and not have a runny nose, eyes and a sneeze attack when she met him.   
“Do you know any good places we could go?” she asks, trying to take the edge of the nerves off.   
“There is this really pretty park, filled with sakura trees that’s just started to bloom. That’s supposed to be really pretty,” he chuckled a little, looking back at her. “Maybe not the best idea with the pollen though.”  
“Oh!” Hinata laughs at the coincidence. “I think that’s where we’re meeting. Cherry park, right?”   
The driver sits up straight, hand falling from where it’s rested on his left shoulder, eyes wide in the mirror. He’s looking back at her, jaw a little slack. Hinata is starting to get a little worried about the fact that he’s not watching the road. Just as shes about to speak up, he beats her to it.  
“Hinata?”   
Her heart stops. Because she was sure she hadn’t given him her name, and how would he know if…  
She looks down, spotting his cab license in the window. Black block letters spelling out; Uzumaki Naruto.   
“Oh my god!” she exclaims, hands coming up to cover her nose and mouth in shock as her eyes dart back up to the mirror. “Oh my god!”   
Naruto is smiling now, big grin on his face as his eyes sparkle.   
“Hey pretty girl.”   
It’s what he always types, whenever they talk he always calls her his pretty girl. Hinata feels a blush creeping up on her cheeks, hot and flaming.   
“Hi,” she answers when she has the sense to move her hands down. Naruto is still grinding big, eyes filled with joy.   
“I’m gonna pull over, okay?” He says and Hinata only nods, not trusting her voice. The cab turns softly, driving to the side of the street and stopping. Naruto’s out of the car in a second and Hinata moves over to the door, opening it and stepping out.   
She barely has both her feet on the ground before they leave it again, Naruto wrapping strong arms around her waist as he lifts her, pressing his nose to the underside of her jaw. The sensation of his skin really touching hers sends a tingling sensation down her spine and she smiles so wide it hurts, arms wrapped around his neck.   
“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he whispers, grip around her waist tightening as if she would disappear. She squeezes back, breathing him in as they stay locked together on the sidewalk.   
“Me too. So, so happy.” 

After an extended period of hugging on the sidewalk, Naruto makes a joke about the meter still running and shuffles her back into the car, the front seat this time. He reaches over to his phone, taps out a message and all she can do is sit there and look because he’s so handsome. Naruto’s left hand is playing with her fingers as he types, biting his lip in concentration. She feels a little bit foolish but she can’t stop smiling because he’s here. And they even met before they had decided and he’s so happy.   
“There,” Naruto says as he puts the phone down. “I told my boss I took the rest of the day off.”  
“Oh, is that okay?” She asks, feeling a little guilty. Naruto shrugs, seemingly uncaring.   
“Yeah, she’s alright. Shouldn’t be a problem. “   
“You wanna come back to the hotel with me?” She asks, hoping but not wanting to be too presumptuous. Naruto smiles and squeezes her hand.   
“Yeah, but first!”  
He takes her to a pharmacy, hand on the small of her back as they move through the alise to the register. Like it belongs there. The touch feels so grounding in the emotional storm that’s raging inside her, making sure she doesn't float away in the high of the feeling of finally, finally. When they get outside he makes sure she takes them right away and lends her his water bottle to swallow the pills. It’s so sweet, making sure she’s tended to, cared for.   
They park the cab in the hotel parking garage, Naruto insisting on carrying her luggage. It’s one of her father's biggest hotels, and he had insisted on booking a room for her. She had asked for a standard room but the hotel personnel proudly exclaims that since they saw her last name on the booking they bumped her up to a luxury double. Which she clearly does not need. They insist and she decides to let it go, to eager to get back to Natuto who is leaning against one of the walls, waiting. Just looking at him makes her skin tingle. He’s been so touchy already, she wonders what will happen when they’re alone.   
When the door to the room closes reality seems to creep up on them and for a minute they just stare, Hinata’s cheeks burning under his gaze. She reaches out and his hand come up almost as on instinct, fingers lacing with hers.   
“You wanna sit down a bit?” She asks, since it’s starting to feel a little awkward just standing in the hallway.   
So they sit, and none of them seem to want to stop touching, sitting cross legged on the bed, fingers laced together. It feels nice, skin to skin contact. It’s different from the ghost touches. More.   
They go over things they’ve already talked about, answering questions and answering, getting to know each other for real. The morse code have gotten them closer, even if some of the answers had been weird or wrong.   
“I wish I had asked earlier,” Naruto says as his fingers moving from hers up her arms, sending shivers through her body. “I was scared, to not be enough.”  
It hurts her, to think that he would feel like that. For her, he will always be enough. She inches closer, until she’s able to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms find her waist and he pulls her close as well, until she’s sitting on his lap.   
She doesn’t know who kisses who, just knows that when she moves back from their embrace their lips find each other, wet and hot. They both open up, breaths mingling as their tongues dance together. Her fingers tread in his blond hair, caressing his scalp, soft sighs escaping his lips. He smells amazing. The allergy medicine must really have kicked in because she can smell his shampoo and cologne and it's making her dizzy. His fingers find the sliver of skin that's been exposed by her hip and his hand flattens against her back underneath her shirt. She needs more, wants more. It’s like all of the nights they spent pleasuring themselves and each other though the soultouch only more, deeper, hotter.   
She reaches down for the hem of his shirt, breaking away from their kiss only to catch his eye, silent question. He smiles at her then, syrupy sweet and she knows then that going back to a life without him on the other side of the country will be impossible. That she would leave it all to wake up to smiles like that. He nods, hands moving up her sides slowly as the fabric of her shirt follows, eyes never leaving hers. A question in return. Hinata can only nod, wanting, needing his hands on her skin.   
She pulls his shirt of first, letting it drop by the side of the bed. Hers follows, then her bra. His hands are warm on her skin, training softly all over her torso as they kiss, warm and wet. She rolls her hips down, arousal pooling in her gut, wanting more, needing friction. She can feel something hard press against her ass, Naturo hissing as she rolls her hips again. He cups her breasts, thumbs caressing softly over her nipples. His eyes are dark, the blue of his irises almost erased as he moves her, laying her down on the bed. He caresses the hair out of her face, soft and tender.   
“I’ve never done this,” he whispers, kissing her cheek. “I wanted to wait, for you.”   
Hinata smiles then, silly and wide, because she’s done the same. Wanting only his touch on her body, ghost sensation or the real thing.   
“Me too,” she admits, turning her face so their lips brush. “We’ll do it together okay?”  
There’s a shuffle of getting pants and underwear off, until their laying naked together on the bed, Naruto a comforting heavy weight above her. Her fingers trail over his skin, mapping it out, trying to reach as much of it as she can. His hard erection is resting against her belly and she rolls her hips up, wanting more. Wanting it inside her.   
She knows this is fast, out of character for her. They could slow down, but she doesn’t want to. Maybe it’s because of the arousal, maybe because she has known him for so long, maybe it's true what they say, that soulmates are two parts of a soul and that keeps her calm in this storm. Either way, she kisses him, slowly and hungry as she lets her legs fall open to expose her wetness. Naruto shifts above her, laying down on his side as he trails a hand down her side, so softly it almost tickles. Fingers moves down her stomach, pelvis, slipping in between her folds. She gasps as they brush her clit, friction sending sparks through her body.   
“Aah- Naruto.”   
He’s watching her. She can feel his eyes on her from the side. She should do something, reach out and touch him too, but the sensation of his fingers is so much she can only moan as he mapps her out, fingers explorating what makes her gasp and moan.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Naruto pants against her ear, breath warm and humid on her neck as his fingers slide through her wetness.   
“Mmh- ha- Naruto,” she moans, hands grabbing for him with one hand, fisted in the sheets with the other. His fingers slide deeper, entering her and she arches of the bed with a gasp. It feels different, so much more than when she has done it herself. She’s so wet, she doesn’t thinks shes ever been this wet, or aroused. She wills her mind to focus, to get the hand that’s resting on his chest to move, trail down his abdomen, cracking an eye open to see it wrap around his length. Naruto moans now, biting his lower lip and the sight is so sexy she has to chase his lips, the sounds with her mouth, feel them vibrating through her as her hand moves up his cock, hard and leaking.   
“Hinata, Hinata,” he chants between ragged breaths. “Please, please can I-?”  
“Yes, Naruto. Please,” she begs back, wanting more, needing to give it all. His hand leaves her wetness as he moves above her, resting on his elbows as he leans down to kiss her, unhurried but hard.   
“You sure?”   
“Yes,” she pants. She spreads her legs wider, showing not only with words but with body how much she wants him in her. He looks down, taking his cock in his hand positioning himself and with a deep breath, slowly pushes in.   
The stretch is good, and overwhelming and a little painful and Hinata tries to will her body to relax, to let him in because she wants to. Wants to be consumed by him, become his like the universe has already decided.   
“Fuck, fuck, Hinata,” Naruto breathes, sounding just as breathless as she feels. As his hips come resting against hers, completely seated inside, their eyes meet and the emotion becomes overwhelming, seeing the emotional turmoil she feels echoed in his eyes.   
“Naruto,” she says as she pulls him down so their foreheads are resting against each other. “I love you.”   
It’s too soon. She knows it. They only meet a few hours ago. She feels it all the same, needs him to know how important this is to her, he is to her. Naruto smiles, bright in contrast to the dark lust blown storm in his eyes.  
“I love you too,” he says, kissing the tip of her nose softly. “Am I hurting you?”  
She shakes her head. Now that she’s relaxed the pressure of him buried so deeply inside her is good, adrenaline pumping in her veins and arousal pooling in her gut. She rolls her hips down and then up, testing the feeling. Naturo gasps, head falling down, gasping at her neck before sucking a mark there, as he too starts rolling his hips in rhythm with hers.   
Theirs pace increases, his pelvis pressing down into her wetness, caressing her clit with every roll of hips as his cock fills her. They pant, moan, mouths kissing and sucking into every piece of skin they can find, his hands like vices on her hips as his thrusts become erratic, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as her orgasm builds.   
She comes after a sharp thrust, her thighs trembling as her body seizes up, back arching off the bed, moaning loudly. This seems to make him rush towards his end as well, hips jerking as he spills inside her, hot and wet.   
He collapses onto her, and she accepts his entire weight, arms wrapped tight, breaths heaving as they comedown from orgasmic euphoria. She draws patterns on his back, peppering kisses on the shoulder her mouth can reach.   
“Wow.”   
“Wow.”

Hinata checks out of the hotel the next morning, coming to stay with Naruto instead. Neither wants to be apart, and it feels strange to stay at the hotel when Naruto has an apartment a few blocks away. Its small, cozy and very Naruto, she loves it. He’s taken three days off and they explore the city, Naruto bringing her to all the touristic spots and all the hidden cafés and restaurants only locals know about. Naruto holds her hand, or has a hand on the small of her back, around her shoulders or waist all the time. It’s strange to be this close to someone, but it’s a good strange.   
They spend every night in his bed, tangled together, moaning each others names as they map out each others bodies. It’s addictive, being close to him like this. The way his hands feel when they grip her tight, the way his mouth feels all over her body, the weight of his cock on her tongue.   
She meet his friends. The eccentric married couple that keeps calling Naruto different forms of ‘Idiot’, but in a loving way, the uncle that stares at her breasts until Naruto punches him in the jaw and the black haired classmate with bouncy energy that keeps talking about ‘youth’. They are all friendly and happy to see her, talking endlessly about how Naturo won’t stop talking about her. Naruto squeezes her hand with a wide grin everytime this happens. Hinata calls home and asks Kurenai if she can get a few more days off from work, not ready to leave yet. When Naruto goes back to school and work, Hinata almost having to push him out the door as he pouts, she walks through the city, trying to figure out what to do. She knows she can’t leave. It would rip her apart to be separated from him. He has his education here, the cab driving only a part time thing to pay for his studies. He would have a hard time to relocate, so maybe Hinata could? It’s a spur of the moment decision, calling Kurenai on the train back to Naruto's apartment, quitting. It’s insane, and Hinata has no idea how shes going to work this out. But it all pays off the second Naruto walks through the door of the one bedroom apartment, sighing happily as he calls out:  
“I’m home.”  
“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
